In signal monitoring and limit detection systems used in industrial settings, the presetting of safety limits is often accomplished by a variety of dials or thumbwheel switches that require time and a certain degree of manual dexterity not always available to workers that may be wearing gloves or other protective equipment. The instant invention results from an attempt to allow the operator of a dump truck to monitor the degree of lateral tilt in a vehicle and check it against a predetermined safe limit without having to manipulate complex or delicate switching and adjusting implements.